


Almost a Redo

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Gay Keith, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, and i might make a small little series out of this???, and lance is???? lance, broganes, but comments and kudos make me cry tears of joy, i also pay a lot of attention to tags when i'm looking for fanfictions to read, it's shit tbh, keith is a mess who doesn't wanna fuck up his life badly enough to waste his redo, lil tho, this is bad but i'm posting anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith has one redo in life. One moment, one time he can redo. Keith was also, unfortunately, the "ridiculously impulsive friend", which made him have the hardest time trying not to use his redo daily.





	Almost a Redo

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo so this wAS for a class assignment, I got a bad grade on it, then edited it and i'm posting it here because i have nothing to lose!!!!! this is the first fic i've published in literal years, so it's kind of shit but i hope you enjoy!!!!! :)

One moment in your life, you can redo. Keith knew this, and wasn’t going to waste his one redo. He'd known about it when he was in his first foster home, and it was too late to use it on his mother's death. He'd learned at a very young age, and every day he knew of this thing that he could've done to save his mother. All his life, he’d been keeping his one redo for the biggest mistake he’ll make, and he’d previously fucked up pretty bad.  

Back in 10th grade, he’d _almost_ used it. Keith was sitting in the almost eerily silent classroom, where his peers and him were reading. When the teacher left, the students were jungle animals, running around and wreaking havoc on anything and everything within reach. Keith didn’t want to be in any more trouble than he already gets himself into on a daily basis, which had led him staying in his old wooden seat, reading some old book he’d picked up, trying to focus on the story, and not the chaos surrounding him. Of course, with Keith's’s luck, he had to get involved. 

In the back of the class, there was Lance, starting an argument with someone about something Keith hadn't paid attention to at first. He doesn't remember too much from that day, it all kind of past him, but he remembers Lance. Keith knows he’ll never forget Marco. He couldn’t forget the way Lance spoke, loud and fast, with more expression than most actors he'd seen on TV. Lance made his presence known wherever he went, while still able to sneak out of the school dorms at night. Lance could make anyone laugh, and he could tell anyone the worst pickup line, and they’d still fall for it. He was able to make Keith laugh in class, even if it was just some little thing.

Lance was back there arguing with Rolo. Keith could only describe Rolo as "Fake Chill". YOu can find a Fake Chill anywhere you go, as Keith discovered early on in life. Keith would describe a Fake Chill person as someone who says that they're okay with, or they support something, but only means it if that thing isn't around them. Lance is very, very, _very_ , openly bisexual, and Rolo had made one comment about that making Lance a slut, and Lance had enough pride in himself not to let him get away with it. Rolo threw the first punch, and then all hell broke loose in the back. Keith can't quite remember it all in detail, but he remembers the odds looked like they were against Lance, and he saved his ass. 

By the end of that day, Lance had a broken shoulder, as Keith a cracked rib, the other guys in the fight had it just as bad, possibly worse. To top it all off, they had suspensions for all them. He’d almost used his one redo then, but Keith knew better, knowing his brother would give him a long speech, which would sound something like… 

_ “Keith, you know better than to use your redo now. In twenty years, that won’t matter. Remember, patience yields focus. Once you’re focused on what’s going on, you’ll know if you should redo it” _

He knew that’s what Shiro would say. He’s had that talk before since he was fostered by Shiro's family, in the beginning of last year. He knew Shiro would say that when he used his redo. Keith had almost used one redo so many times, so many other fuck-ups,  but remembered what Shiro said, no matter how corny and how much bullshit it was to him. 

Now, Keith was 18, in college, and had a date planned with Lance. He didn’t know how he managed to get this chance, but Jesus christ, was Keith nervous. There were so many ways Keith could screw this date up again. He could say something that comes off as mean, which he unintentionally did a lot more that he wished he did. He argues with Lance often in and out of classes, but what if they argue and it goes too far? What if Keith spits something on Lance?

Keith couldn’t afford to think like that, _Lance_  is the one who asked him out,  _ he’s _ the one who wanted to give it a shot, even though Keith had been hopelessly pining after Lance for years. His mind was full of anxiety, his brain could only focus on the bad possibilities, not any of the good. This was, of course, very understandable, because Keith already used his redo on this date. Thinking about the events of the first time made him feel sick, only being able to smell blood, when none was present. He sat down, and checked his phone to see if Lance had texted. Last time he did this, he got a text at 7:03, apologizing for running late. he hadn't received one get, which somehow eased his nerves. He couldn’t bring himself to drive his motorcycle again, not for a while.

Keith was waiting on the bottom floor of his dorms, when he saw Lance walk in. For a split second, Keith couldn't breathe right, too awestruck that he and Lance were okay, unlike last time. Lance had worn the same blue jeans, and white converse as he always wears, and it still made Keith's heart flutter. Even the dumb snapback and hoodie from their college managed to make Lance look incredible, like a model out from a Calvin Klein advertisement. Keith felt like he looked like an actual egg next to Lance, but he didn't even mind. Lance had this stupidly beautiful smile plastered onto his face when they made eye contact, and Keith was already losing it. Lance's stupidly perfect smile, his stupidly gorgeous look, his stupidly wonderful eyes that Keith can't look into without forgetting everything he knows and getting too absorbed in them. They were the ocean, full of surprised, and had so much to be explored, even when you think you know it all, you're not even halfway there. 

Keith walked over towards Lance, and spoke before he would go speechless, "Let's just walk there, I'd rather not take my bike. Y'know, lots of safety issues." He managed to speak, with Lance responding almost immediately.   
  


"As long as we can make it to the movie on time, I don't care how we get there," Lance paused midway through his sentence, and looked down on Keith, "Hey, you okay? You look nauseous." Lance looked into Keith's eyes, and Keith had officially died, gone to heaven, and wondered to himself,  _"What did I do to deserve a date with him? "_

"I'm fine, don't worry. And we can take a bus or something, there're still running this late." Keith said, as the two started walking down the street to the bus stop. Lance was going on about Professor Coran's class, and Keith was only half listening, anxiously looking at the road every few seconds.   
  
"Keith, are you  _sure_ you're alright? If you felt sick, we can reschedule. Or if you didn't wanna go out with me, you could've told me that" Lance insisted. Keith sighed a little,

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a bit of an off day, but I really,  _really_ , do wanna go out with you, okay?" Keith responded. Lance moved his hand and intertwined his fingers with Keith's, and Keith knew everything was going to be alright after all. 


End file.
